U.S. Pat. 4,382,537 issued May 10, 1983 discloses an octagonal bulk bin formed of a unitary sheet of material including side, end, and corner panels together with bottom flaps foldable inwardly to form a bottom. This patent requires time consuming manipulations of the bottom flaps and the octagonal cnfiguration of the structure is not positively established and maintained by the bottom flaps.